1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to human interface devices (HID) or control devices, like a joystick or pointing stick for controlling the positioning, movement and operation of a responsive electrical device such a cursor on a computer display screen. Specifically, there is a joystick with a switch that can both direct a cursor on a screen and select items on the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known for controlling cursor movement over a computer display screen of a computer and for signaling a choice of computer command identified by the position of the cursor on the display screen menu. The most commonly known devices are known as a “mouse” that has a ball on its underside rolled over a horizontal surface, with the x- and y-axis components of movement being sensed and transmitted through a connecting cable to a serial input port of the computer. The signal to the computer is varied by the amount and direction of movement of the mouse ball, and causes the cursor on the display screen to have a corresponding movement. One or two “mouse” or “click” buttons, located on the top of the mouse at the forward end, permit the computer operator to enter a selection or other command to the computer (the command typically being shown by the position of the cursor on a displayed menu) upon pressing one or the other or both buttons, depending upon the software associated with the device. Such a device, requires a flat, horizontal surface.
Another well known electrical controlling and signaling mechanism is a “joystick.” The joystick is typically an elongated stick that extends upwardly from a base connected to the computer console by means of a cable. The joystick is operated by tilting the upstanding stick in various directions to cause the cursor or other display element to move in a direction and usually at a speed corresponding to the direction and pressure exerted on the stick by the computer operator
It is important for a joystick to have a small size and as few parts to the design as possible, to reduce the complexity and cost of manufacturing. A joystick should also have the capability to translate the desired range of mechanical motion into an appropriate electrical signal.
An ongoing need exists for an improved joystick with a switch.